The present invention relates to an operator support pad for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an operator support pad for use on a power unit of a rider pallet truck.
Walkie/rider pallet trucks are known in the prior art, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,464,025 and 5,245,144, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such a truck comprises a power unit, a steering control unit and load carrying forks. The power unit comprises a metal casing containing a traction motor. The power unit may also comprise an electric storage battery. Surrounding a portion of the power unit casing is a platform onto which an operator may step and ride while controlling the truck. A wraparound knee pad, illustrated in FIG. 1 of the '025 patent, is provided on the power unit casing for providing a surface against which an operator may rest his/her knee during travel. The knee pad comprises a molded foam polyurethane pad having a substantially planar outer skin. It was found that the outer skin on such a kneepad would crack and tear over time allowing foam material beneath it to break away from the remaining portion of the pad. Hence, this prior art pad degraded in an unacceptable manner over time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more durable operator support pad for a vehicle, such as a rider pallet truck.